


Go Sit on a Cactus

by ljmaystrader



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food mention, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Deception, Soft Ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljmaystrader/pseuds/ljmaystrader
Summary: After a painful experience, Ember must make amends for his actions.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Go Sit on a Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece I originally started for a prompt last... year or so, maybe? Idk, time isn't real. Anyway, please enjoy.

Rain Trilled in distress.

“There, there. We’re almost done, ok?” Swiss tried to soothe the water ghoul. Ember huffed from behind them.

“Fuck that! It’s his own fault. Stop babying him, Swiss.”

The multi ghoul shot Ember a dirty look. “Actually Dew, this is _your_ fault. You were the one to tell him to go jump onto the damn cactus!”

Ember smirked. “Well how the hell was I supposed to know he would actually go and do it, huh? Shit, clumsy as he is, he probably went and just fell on it.”

Swiss pulled a particularly stuck needle from Rain’s flesh a little too sharply, causing him to cry out. Rain’s ears drooped slightly as he sniffled.

“Dew you know good and damn well he would do whatever you ask of him,” Swiss hissed at the seemingly nonchalant fire ghoul, rubbing the tender spot on Rain carefully. “He hasn’t been top-side for very long and you are supposed to set a good example.”

Swiss pulled another needle out. Tears threatened to spill from the poor water ghoul’s sad eyes. He lowered his face so Ember wouldn’t see them and make fun of him for being so soft.

The fire ghoul looked over at the pathetic looking water ghoul, rolling his eyes and groaning inwardly. Even he, cold and heartless as he wanted to seem, couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for the pitiful water ghoul.

“Hey Swiss,” Ember said suddenly. “I can take over from here. Why don’t you and go grab us some snacks or something? We haven’t had lunch yet and I’m getting pretty fucking hungry.”

Swiss looked over at Ember for a moment, pausing. He held the tweezers in mid-air. He raised his eyebrows at the suddenly suspicious ghoul, tilting his head forwards. Ember in turn, jerked his head towards the door. Swiss opened his mouth to speak when Ember glared at him, baring his sharp teeth. The taller ghoul rolled his eyes and shrugged, but he still seemed to get the hint. Albeit, he was admittedly still confused.

“Um, er, yeah, I can, uh, go get some sandwiches or something?” He rose to his feet from the stool, casting a curious questioning look towards the fire ghoul once more. Ember rolled his eyes and huffed. He nearly flung himself out of his reclined position over the couch arm to shoo away the multi ghoul.

Rain tensed up, visibly curling in on himself at the sound of the ire ghoul stomping closer to him. Swiss gently patted Rain’s non-needled shoulder in reassurance. He offered a warm smile to the timid water ghoul. Rain lifted his head. His eyes were silently pleading not to be left alone with Ember. Swiss felt his heart soften in sympathy for the lad.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’ll be right back. You won’t even notice I’m gone.” Swiss shot a fierce look to Ember in warning over Rains head. He pat the seated ghoul on the shoulder once again before turning away and heading presumably for the kitchens.

Rain trembled slightly now alone in the common room with Ember. The fire ghoul in question had taken up residence in the empty stool, spreading his legs on either side of Rain. Whether for comfort and accommodation, or a power stance, Rain couldn’t be sure. He felt like it erred to the latter though. Ember picked up the tweezers where Swiss set them down so he could continue where he left off. As soon as he laid a hand on Rain to steady himself, the water ghoul immediately flinched and whimpered. Ember rolled his eyes, but did not take his hand away. Instead he gently applied pressure to the spot he touched. His thighs also involuntarily squeezed the ghoul much like how one would still a squirming kit.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Rain. So relax.” Ember said as he pulled another cactus needle out. Rain winced, emitting a high pitched keen. “Rain-“ the fire ghoul began, then thought better of the harsh irritable tone. “Rainy,” Ember murmured, his shoulders drooping. “I’m sorry I told you to go jump and hug the cactus to see what it felt like.” He rubbed Rain’s uninjured side. “I honestly didn’t think you would do it. I-I should have thought better of it ‘cause you got hurt. I didn’t mean for you to actually do it… I don’t like it when you’re hurting Rainy…” Ember’s voice cracked.

Rain trilled quizzically then in distress when he felt slender arms slowly winding around him. His ears perked up, alert to the suspicion of danger from the fire ghoul. Though, Ember was very careful to avoid any remaining cactus needles sticking out from the new bassist. Rain’s shoulder blades stuck out peculiarly as his body continued to tense up from the rather frightening emotional display from the normally callous Ember. He was not known for empathy or really having any emotions besides selfish tendencies leaning towards rash reckless behaviors. Tentatively Rain turned his head to the side slowly to see if he could catch a glimpse of some trickery from the warm ghoul behind him.

“Dew?” Rain whispered, his voice scarcely above a low rasp. He felt Ember nod in turn.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“It’s called a hug, Rainy.” Ember rolled his eyes.

“I know what a hug is. I want to know why you are doing it?”

“It may surprise you to know that I have feelings too.” Ember scoffed after sniffling. “I don’t like that I caused you to be hurt.” The small ghoul tightened his arms around Rain slightly as he turned his face away. He laid his cheek against Rain’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Dew.” Rain patted Ember’s arm, leaving it there. “You can’t exactly blame yourself for something I did. But I appreciate you trying to help now,” Rain let his hand slide back into his lap.

“I suppose so, but you can’t just go and take everything people say at face value.” Ember sniffled again, clearing his voice. He released his hold from the water ghoul and plucked a needle sharply out. Rain squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep from yelping. “If anything I taught you a valuable lesson.” Ember continued de-needling Rain in silence. The water ghoul refusing to make any more sounds of pain for the obviously treacherous fire ghoul.

Time passed in slow agonizing ages for Rain, until finally Ember spoke up again. “There, that looked like the last one, Rainy.” Ember briefly squeezed Rain with his narrow thighs. “Good as new.”

The water ghoul didn’t move at first. He felt like Ember might have been playing a trick on him. When he didn’t move either, Rain swiped at his face with the heel of his hand, removing any residual tears from his face. He nodded once then went to stand. Much to his surprise, Ember tugged him back down. Rain plopped back onto the stool harshly. He scowled. He knew for sure this was another of the fire ghoul’s tricks and he mentally kicked himself for allowing his guard to drop this much while still alone with Ember.

Ember however, stood up, carelessly knocking his own stool aside as he rounded to face the water ghoul. Rain was taller than he was by at least a head, but that didn’t stop him from getting in his face. He studied Rain’s features for a second before his own softened in a sad way. He knew the tale tell signs of crying when he saw them.

“Oh Rainy, c’mere,” Ember full on embraced the water ghoul once again. “It’s ok to cry. But hey, the worst is over now, yeah? You did real good and were very brave while you got patched up.”

_Great. Now he’s just patronizing me…_ Rain thought to himself as Ember tousled his somewhat shaggy hair. Although, even he had to admit that the warmth radiating from Ember was rather nice. He allowed himself to close his eyes and trill softly as he leaned into the embrace. 

“Thanks Dewdrop,” the lanky ghoul pat the fire ghoul’s arm a few times thinking that he would let him up now. Ember just stood there clinging onto him though. Gently Rain reached up and nudged Ember back just enough where he could stand as the fire ghoul refused to let him go. Ember slid down Rain’s body a bit as he did so to adjust for the height difference. 

“I’m sorry, Rain.” Ember turned his face so he could rest his cheek against Rain’s smooth chest. He vaguely noted how solid the bassist felt under his calloused fingers. The sudden realization struck him that this was the first time he had ever been this close with the young ghoul. He wondered with a prang of jealousy if any of the others had been this close to him before. He never noticed how calm Rain’s scent felt before.

“It’s alright, Em.” Rain said in a soft shaky voice. He was very unused to this much physical contact having received barely any since his summoning months back. He laid a gentle hand on Ember’s back. “I’m not upset about it anymore. Although, I wouldn’t like it if you pushed me over onto one again. That would hurt.” His voice felt to Ember like a blanket that had just come out of the dryer.

A few moments passed by silently with neither of the two moving. Rain shifted his weight uncomfortably.

“Um, Ember?”

“Mmhmmf?” 

“Is a hug supposed to go on this long? When I’ve seen the humans do it, it doesn’t seem to last this long…”

“Oh um, yeah well, we aren’t human so…” Ember blushed profusely. Begrudgingly, Ember peeled himself away before the water ghoul could notice his reddened cheeks, but it was too late. Although Rain couldn’t see it, he could feel the excess warmth from the smaller ghoul. Quickly Ember dashed across the common room careful to avoid eye contact with Rain, flinging himself back onto the couch he was laying on previously. He purposefully curled up on his side with his back to the water ghoul. 

Rain’s ears drooped slightly. Ember was very good at giving mixed signals. Cautiously he padded over to the common room couch, standing behind Ember’s curled form.

“I didn’t upset you did I?” If I did, I didn’t mean to.” Rain said sheepishly. He was somewhat afraid that the ghoul would lash out at him so he decided to take a step back, just out of range of his blood circle.

With a heavy sigh, he shrugged. “No, it’s nothing like that. I just still feel bad is all and…” he paused, his voice trailing off as he tried to not get frustrated at the agonizingly adorable ghoul. “I just feel like I should do something to make it up to you, I suppose.” Yes, that was it entirely. He felt as if he now owed the ghoul something. He clenched his jaws. He was unused to this feeling, whatever it was, and he was very unsure if he liked it. It made his stomach feel unpleasant and furthermore, it was just downright confusing. After all, _he_ had done nothing wrong. Rain had done it to himself; he had acted on his own. No, perhaps he didn’t owe Rain anything after all. He _harrumph’d_ and settled in, wiggling his shoulders and hips to adjust his comfort.

“Oh, well, thank you.” Rain chuckled nervously, lifting his hand to scratch at the back of his head. “If you want, um, just come by my room later on. I’m not going to be very busy, just trying to learn the new songs. I was told you used to play the bass so i-if you want, I could definitely use the help.” Rain’s ears perked up at the idea that Ember wasn’t angry at him or about to try to take a swipe at him.

Ember’s cheeks burned hotter the cuter the water ghoul acted. He felt the couch dip next to him. _Of course he would sit beside me… could have set anywhere, but nooo- had to be next to me._

Before long, adjustments were made that somehow found the water ghoul reclining in Ember’s lap, his eyes closed. The fire ghoul gently ran his fingers through Rain’s hair lazily. There was a small part of him that appreciated how soft and feathery the bassist’s hair was. Perhaps it was because he thought it similar to his own and that maybe if he asked quietly later on, Rain might let him style it like the warriors from his village in Hell.

“Alright! I hope you’re still hungry, because I brought half the kitchen with me!” Swiss announced loudly as he burst through the common room door. He nearly dropped everything on the massive platter as his eyes landed on the scene before him. Ember’s fingers hovered just above Rain’s head as he stopped midway through finger-combing his wavy locks.

“Say one word and I’ll eat your fucking organs.” Ember threatened through clenched teeth. He watched as a shit-eating grin crawled across Swiss’ lips.

“See, I knew you could get along with others you feral ass gremlin.”

“Swiss I swear to Satan I will murder you in your goddamn sleep!” the fire ghoul hissed now, baring his teeth. He felt his tail twitch in agitation.

“Easy now, you don’t want to wake the little cinnamon roll do you?” Swiss sneered as he approached the pair. “Aw, I think the little guy is purring for you Dewdrop!”

“Swiss I will fucking gut you and turn your insides into outsides!” Ember held up his hand, claws out ready to shred the multi ghoul into bloody ribbons.

“Guys, I don’t care if you tear each other’s throats out, but can you do it after my nap?” A very sleepy and quiet voice rasped as Rain stirred. He stretched his long legs out, flexing then curling his toes as he attempted to get comfortable again. Both Ember and Swiss had to admit, it was indeed very cute.

“Fine, but after you wake up, I’m kicking his ass.”

“Dew please, you couldn’t even reach my ass.” Swiss rolled his eyes, setting down the platter on the kitchen counter.

“That’s not what you were saying the other night you fucking slut.” Ember grinned.

“Guys, please.” Rain pleaded sleepily. Swiss stuck his long forked tongue out at Ember. The smaller ghoul growled menacingly, cutting his eyes at the multi ghoul.

“You’re lucky he’s holding me back,” Ember whispered harshly. Swiss only tossed his head back, barking out a laugh. He continued his boisterous laughter even after he made his exit from the common room. Ember continued to growl; the low rumble emitting from deep within his chest even after watching Swiss disappear. He scritched at Rain’s head absentmindedly; the action both soothing and calming to the fire ghoul. Slowly he began to calm down.

Rain started to purr in earnest now, contentedly. He secretly relished in all the attention his bandmates showered him with, even if he had to play dumb most of the time. It was all perfectly fine with him; after all, he was in this to play the long game and as far as he could tell, he was slowly adding Ember to the list of people wrapped around his finger. He smirked to himself.

“Could you also rub behind my ears too, Em?” he asked softly and innocently. To his non-surprise the fire ghoul slowly made his fingers inch closer to where he requested. Without even asking, Ember even began rubbing the tips of his long pointed ears. Rain nuzzled into Ember’s touch, settling himself in for a nice quiet nap on his thin thigh.

Yes, wrapped around his finger, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and keeping up with me. Please leave a note or kudo if you like this story, and feel free to check out any of my other works in progress. I try my best to keep up with things when my mental health cooperates with me.


End file.
